yakuzafandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 11: The Iron Creed
Chapter 11: The Iron Creed is the eleventh chapter of Yakuza Kiwami 2. Plot The following morning, Kiryu sets out to meet up with Sayama at the Iwao Bridge. When Kiryu meets Kaoru on the bridge, she can't help but to wonder if she was also one of the Jingweon survivors. Kaoru is convinced, however, to not run away from her past. Kiryu and Kaoru head off to meet Murai at Keima. Head to S. Shofukucho to talk to the shogi players. If you give the shogi player 30,000 yen they will let you know that you can get into Keima through a man who goes by Ginkaku. Ginkaku is known to hang out as a bar known as Mino on Shofukucho. The door is locked, but there is a Phone Number Memo that allows you to make a call. On the phone call, the unknown voice tells you that there is a popular hostess known as Yukina who works at Red Sirloin. The caller wants to know Yukina's digits (which you can get at the Infomen.) They are 110, 100, 109. The caller tells you to wait for a while at Mino. This time the bar is unlocked and it looks like nobody has been thee for a long time. At the bar use the clues to crack the safe. The safe code is 5824. In the safe, Kiryu finds the Shareholder's Ticket. The unknown caller calls you again and orders you to go to Komian to order a Christmas present. After ordering the Christmas present, Kiryu receives a shogi piece. As you leave Komian, the old shogi player comes up to you and asks if you got to met Ginkaku. He wants to take the ryuma piece away from Kiryu and challenges him to a fight. According to the old man, the Ryuma Piece serves as a ticket to most underground shogi parlors. The caller lets you know that if you show the piece to Santa Claus, his red-noised reindeer will show you the way. Santa Claus is located across from Four Shine. He takes you to an underground parlor where Murai is located. Murai does not want to give the details about what happened to the Jingweon, however, he finally gives in to Sayama's relentless questioning. He said the event took place on Christmas when they were all celebrating and the Dojima Family burst into the celebration and began killing. Murai says that he has managed to survive by selling out his own type - but not the other two survivors: Deajin Kim and Yeongmin Ji. He mentions that were two additional survivors - the bosses' wife and her child. A flashback then occurs which shows what happened during the events of that Christmas. Murai was shot by Shimano, but managed to live in the end. Murai reveals that the child and the mother were taken by Kawara, but that her father was shot by Shintaro Kazama. A group of Jingweon Maifa members then storm into the shogi parlor. They admit to being behind the bombings and kidnappings, and are glad that Kiryu led them to the deserter. Kiryu demands to know where Chairman Goda is being held, but he does not find out. Murai is hit with a thrown weapon and laments on the fact that he didn't follow the Jingweon creed. He finishes himself off and Sayama goes running away. Objectives *Meet Sayama *Find Keima *Call the Number on the Poster *Search for Clues at the Bar *Go to Komian *Find Santa Claus. Related trophies Gallery The Iron Creed 1.jpg The Iron Creed 2.jpg The Iron Creed 3.jpg The Iron Creed 4.jpg The Iron Creed 5.jpg The Iron Creed 6.jpg The Iron Creed 7.jpg The Iron Creed 8.jpg The Iron Creed 9.jpg The Iron Creed 10.jpg The Iron Creed 11.jpg The Iron Creed 12.jpg The Iron Creed 13.jpg The Iron Creed 14.jpg The Iron Creed 15.jpg The Iron Creed 16.jpg The Iron Creed 17.jpg Survivors 20.jpg Survivors 21.jpg Survivors 22.jpg Survivors 23.jpg Survivors 24.jpg Survivors 25.jpg Survivors 26.jpg Survivors 27.jpg Category:Yakuza Kiwami 2 Chapters